


Food

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Concern appeared in Charles Croydon's eyes after he viewed tears.





	Food

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Concern appeared in Charles Croydon's eyes after he viewed tears. He blinked repeatedly. His eyes were on tears streaming down Sarah Croydon's face. ''What is it?'' 

That was when Charles remembered failing to purchase a rare chocolate treat recently. How could he forget? 

Sarah eventually kissed Charles after he remembered. 

 

THE END


End file.
